Will Facebook ever get old?
Although we might not have predicted that MySpace would become outdated, it did. It is hard to predict the next, newest social media site that will come out. In my opinion, Facebook '''has it all in one place. Although micro-blogging on Twitter is nice and adding pictures on Flickr make us able to view sites from all over, we find a connection with our friends on Facebook when we can do a little more than just micro-blog and add pictures on there. We are able to tag people in our statuses, just like Twitter. We are able to add pictures and tag people in them as well. There is also a feature called Facebook chat where you are able to send private instant messages as well. Additionally, there is an email type format through the message function. Users can write a message for their friends to view later or remind event attendees of important information. Facebook is helpful to companies also. For example, if Apple wanted to use Facebook as a social media tool, they could create an Apple fan page. Here Facebook users can choose to "Like" Apple and receive updates from them. Facebook also allows for companies to advertise and generate buzz about their company. It is believed by some that if a company is not on Facebook yet, they are behind in the game. Facebook allows their user to sell items in the marketplace just like ebay. This function connects the people that want something or want to sell something and creates a connection based on the type of material and location. Sneaky uses of facebook: As you may have noticed before, there are several games and applications created on facebook. These applications allow you to use them with the condition of you allowing the host to access your information located on your profile. The way you allow them to access your information is simply by clicking the "Allow" button right before accesing the game/application. The makers of these games and apps are unrecognized, but they still have access to the data on people's facebook profiles. Examples of this are: farmville, bumper sticker, the Jersey Shore game, etc. Do you feel something better than Facebook is bound to be created? How long do you think the Facebook "fad" will last? Below is a photo that shows how much facebook has changed over the years. New and different features have broadened the scope and capabilities of this social media tool. Here is an article from the New York Times about Facebook '''http://topics.nytimes.com/top/news/business/companies/facebook_inc/index.html The article discusses the history of Facebook and where it is going. It discusses the controversies that have come up with Facebook. The author also provides information about where Facebookhas gone wrong so far. Agreed. The social platform of Facebook is to great an entity to disappear anytime soon. In fact, we often look at the need of social media sites to depend on followers and bloggers to continue, but facebook and few others are a special case in which the element of depency is flawlessy reversed. Many people rely on facebook to stir buisness, maintain social events, market products and much more. Not to mention it keeps lost ties in connection whether personally or otherwise. Without facebook, who will know about my birthday party this weekend!?!? -Shiner I agree with the fact that facebook wont be going anywhere as well. Too many people are involved with it for it to just vanish. Personally, when compared to my other friends, I was one of the last ones to actually give in and finally get an account. This seems to be the case with many other people who were obejective to the idea of Facebook as well. As many others know facebook is not specific to a certain age group now. Many parents and even grandparents have facebook accounts, which is somewhat disturbing. I agree with the fact that facebook will not be going anywhere anytime soon. More and more people are joining each day making the network bigger each day. The connections that facebook may allow is unmatched by other social media sites. I think that facebook will remain and if people would like a social media site to expand on uses a new network will be created. Twitter was created to allow for quick updates on life, this may have become popular but again facebook remained strong. I think that adjustments that have been made to keep facebook current as well, this is something that Myspace really didn't keep track of. In my opinion facebook is both a positive and negative tool in the world of social media. When you look at facebook as a marketing tool it is excellent. When you look at facebook from a bosses perspective it could be viewed as a distraction. facebook is free, easy and convenient, which is why it is used by so many people. There are many beneficial uses to facebook therefore I think it will be always be growing and remain a top site for years to come. It's not all rainbows and sunshine... I think the only way anything is going to happen to face book is if there is some sort of controversy surrounding it. There have been many controversies pointed out, but something like this situation could really present Facebook with its downfall. After all, I remember when Myspace was extremely popular, but ads and spammers killed it (along with the resurgence of a competitor like Facebook). So, if the conditions for controversy are right, and there is new cool technology already waiting in the wings, then Facebook could see its end, and quickly. When looking at facebook (especially after watching the new movie "Social Network") I found it difficult to take the website as serious as most people want it to be. This movie shows how facebook began and the true intentions for what it was intended to be used for. As he creates the website and adds different aspects it shows that the creator wanted it to make the social scene more accessible and easier to exploit. Facebook allows people to rarely go out and still feel as if they're connected to the world around them and have hundreds of friends who all know exactly when their birthday is. Hate to break it to the world but without that notification no one would know when you were born. It is so true that no other social networking page does the same thing that Facebook does, but I feel like something has to be done quick to keep it fresh. Granted I still check my page quite often, but sometimes I go days at a time not checking my page. Not only that I no longer deem it necessary to update my status either. It just doesn't seem as important to me as it once did. I hope that facebook lasts for a long time, but I do wish they would do some reconstruction of the site, to continue to keep our interest.